shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bryan/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Resourcefulness Bryan is clearly one of the strongest fighters on the ship, his tactical wit and ability to come up with effective strategies makes him one of the most useful assets to have in battle. While he may be quite young and inexperienced, his instinct for battle and strategic has turned the tides of an unfavorable battle in the crew’s favor. During the Riruk Island arc, even though Scott D. Rio and Saiza ignored the well thought over plan and charged into battle, Bryan surmised that they both knew who they were supposed to fight and that each of them should fight someone who fits their style of battle. This is what led to Hibiki engaging Chen Yi and Bryan engaging Arthur Macinet. In the Water 7 arc, the Checkmate Pirates had undoubtedly succeeded in their plan of amplifying Aqua Laguna and were moments away from wiping out Water 7 that is until Bryan thought of a flawless strategy. Instead of trying to take out all of the generators, by taking out only one it would throw the magnification off and render the waves virtually useless. With the help of the Diva Pirates, the plan succeeded. During the Tower of Judgment Arc, the Kosaka Clan were having trouble against the marine soldiers which were going to be strengthened by their reinforcements. Knowing that if the reinforcements arrived they would no doubt be defeated, Bryan destroyed the Lunder Bridge that connected the Tower of Judgment to the island which made any assistance impossible. Though this would also mean that the allied forces would have no way to escape, Tidus ultimately saved the day by using his devil fruit powers to create a path where the ship could land and escape from the marines. Physical Abilities Although Bryan’s primary style of fighting relies on his fists and legs, his entire body has been shown to be superhuman and incredibly durable. Being a practitioner of Tamashi Seishin, the training Bryan received in order to use it must have been intense to say the least which helped molded his body and gave him superhuman strength, speed, endurance, and senses. An example of Bryan’s super human abilities was during his fight against Ryuma where he was hit by an attack that was said to have enough power to kill even a Sea King, and got up with only a flesh wound. The fact that Bryan was able to not only continue fighting after that but to also end up defeating Ryuma at his strongest is only a testament to his amazing strength. Those around him are constantly amazed at how young Bryan is and yet he’s able to compete with opponents who have been training for at least twice as long as he has and have been praised as being prodigies in their own rights. It seems Bryan has an immunity to poison as the poison emitting from Viper’s mouth (which by the way could melt solid steel in an instant) only phased his eyes as the steam clouded his vision but his body was in perfect shape. Bryan’s physical power is nothing to laugh about either as he is often compared to his own powerhouse of a captain Scott D. Rio whenever he gets serious in a fight. Bryan often spars with Rio whenever they get the chance and Rio has even praised Bryan’s growth during the time he has spent on board the ship. A testament to his strength was the feat of blocking a punch of Rio (who was using Minotaur mode) and was able to parry it without flinching, showing his incredible stamina and endurance. His speed is one of his greatest assets that has allowed him to gain the advantage during battles against enemies that are stronger than he is. If Rio is the power and Hibiki is the technique, then Bryan is easily the speed. Thanks to incorporating Tamashi Seishin into his arsenal, Bryan can literally land tends of hundreds of blows against his foes in only a few seconds. After the time skip, Bryan's speed has increased so much that he can punch an enemy almost a thousand times in the span of less than five seconds and each one of his punches is strong enough to knock out an average human so you can imagine the amount of damage a thousand of them could do. Fighting Style : Further Information: Pegasus Wing Style Bryan has mastered and perfected his own variation of Tamashi Seishin known as the "Tsubasa Ryujin Style" (literally meaning "Pegasus Wing Style"). The foundation of the style relies on Bryan's resolve and willpower to manifest to become his strength in battle where his opponents can actually see a Pegasus standing behind Bryan. His punches and kicks are strengthened and he is able to perform techniques and abilities that are quite similar to the Rokushiki of the CP9. Bryan has easily become one of the most recognizable members of the crew thanks to this style and gives him a unique style of combat that can throw his opponents off. It's revealed that because Bryan is a descendant of the Myunes tribe that he has always had the potential of learning the style and could eventually resurrect the forgotten martial art from its enclosed history. It was said by Wang Zhao that each Myunes has their own personal style that they must create on their own and that depending on how you use the style, the animal will take form and represent your hearts true desires. Hybrid Collaboration Bryan discovered that he could combine the power of two different styles and use them to form a single powerful one by "mimicking" the stances of whatever style he wishes. Wang Zhao had explained that a Hybrid Collaboration is an advanced technique of Tamashi Seishin that he invented that required full mastery of the martial art before even trying. Essentially, by taking another style that compliments your own original style, you can double or even triple the sheer strength and speed of your attacks and truly maximize the style's potential. Haki Kenbushoku Haki Bryan awakened Kenbushoku Haki during the time skip. Busoshoku Haki Bryan awakened Busoshoku Haki during the time skip. Culinary Expertise Though he doesn't look it, Bryan is an excellent cook and has constantly proven that he is a chief genius when it comes to culinary expertise. Apparently, Bryan was taught at a very young age by his grandfather and used his cooking skills on Ruan Island to keep the villagers happy and alive. He can cook at an incredible rate with such skill and dexterity that the crew is always marveled whenever he is in the kitchen. One of Bryan’s goals is too explore the Grand Line and bring back new recipes and ingredients so that he can let the people of his village enjoy their taste as well.